


You'll never feel like you're alone (I'll make this feel like home)

by wearetheluckyones



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (Liam Payne), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Kid Fic, Alternate Universe - Non Famous, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Rimming, past major character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6974584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearetheluckyones/pseuds/wearetheluckyones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis lives on a small island just west of the Californian Coast with his son and daughter. Zayn's an author and his husband Harry is a photographer, and they're looking for a quite place to live. They move to Louis's little island with their daughter Bo, across the street from him, and he finds himself enamoured with them almost immediately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Zayn's book series is based on the series Lost Girl, but I tried to keep it as different as I could without coming up with an entirely new storyline for no reason. Zayn and Harry's daughter is also named after the main character and her grandmother (Bo and Isabeau). Downway is made up, so yeah... don't go looking for it I guess? Title from Home by One Direction.

Downway Island is a small stretch of land a hundred or so miles west off the coast of Carlifornia, near San Jose, with a population of less than five hundred. Everyone knows everyone, and secrets are nonexistent.

So when the big blue house on Connor street, a few blocks away from the shore is sold after being on the market for four months, the entire island knows less than hour later.

Louis lives across from the big blue house with his eighteen month old son, Keigan, and his three month old daughter, Kenna, and their Labrador, Coco.

The house has been on the market since the woman who lived in there left her husband and ran away to Spain or some other crap with Louis's ex boyfriend, Micah; Kenna and Keigan's dad.

Louis tries not to think about it.

A few people had come in to see the house over the four months it had been open, but Louis had spoken to the realtor, Diana, and she'd told him that the new owners hadn't been one of them. They'd been a couple from overseas with a young child looking for a new, quite place to live. He also finds out that one's a best selling author and the other is a famous photographer.

A week after the house was sold, a moving truck appears in the driveway late at night. The movers put everything in the house then leave.

The next week, an old, restored Mustang has appeared in the driveway when Louis wanders out onto the front steps for his morning cigarette and cup of tea. 

Louis doesn't see them until much later in the day, when he's coming back from a walk to the park with his kids. There's a man sitting at a table now set up on the porch, smoking a cigarette and working on his laptop. He's got dark skin, and he's wearing a pair of glasses and a beanie that obscure his other features. Louis can tell he's beautiful, though; with a jawline and a mouth like his, he can't not be. Louis can just see the shape of a dog by his feet. Big and brown, that's all he gets.

He takes his kids inside and sets about make them all lunch.

He sees the second in the grocery store the next day. Harry. He's tall and lean, with long curls, green eyes, tattoos peaking out of the collar of his top. Louis gets into a conversation with him in the vegetable aisle. Harry's the photographer, and his husband, Zayn, wrote the _Unaligned_ series, the one about the incubus that Louis's sister, Lottie, loves so much. They have a ten month old daughter, Isabeau, Bo for short, who's just started to crawl, and a golden retriever puppy named Bean. Louis tells him about his job as a songwriter, Kenna and Keigan, and his own dog, before they head their own ways.

The next week, in the morning, he sees Zayn on the porch with his daughter and decides to head over. He crosses the road with his cuppa and the baby monitor, and knocks on the stair banister.

Zayn looks up and blinks at Louis a few times, before understanding floats over his features. "Louis, right?" Louis nods. "C'mon up."

Louis heads up the steps and holds his hand out for Zayn to shake, which he does. "And you're Zayn."

"That's me." Zayn turns his head to his daughter who's fast asleep in her carrier and smiles. "This is Bo."

Louis leans over the carrier and smiles in at the baby. "Hello, Bo." He looks over into the driveway and sticks his chin out at the car. "Nice car. What year?"

Zayn chuckles and shrugs. "You'd have to ask Harry. All I know is it's a Mustang, and I can't drive it."

"He won't let you?"

Zayn chuckles again and shakes his head. "I can't actually drive. I never learnt how."

"Really?"

Zayn nods then gives Louis a unusual look. "Do you want to sit down? You don't have to stay up."

Louis smiles and takes the seat across from him, putting the monitor and his mug down on the table. "Thanks."

They're quiet for a while before Bo starts waking up, and stares at Louis for a long time in confusion.

"Hi sweetheart." He says to her, waving. She gives him a yawn in answer and both and Zayn chuckle. She makes an unintelligible noise and reaches her arm out for Louis. He gives her his hand and she wraps hers around his fingers.

Zayn gives Louis and Bo a complete look of confusion. "She hates everyone, Jesus."

Louis chuckles and shakes Bo's hand. "Can I pick her up?"

Zayn nods. Louis stands up and reaches into the carrier, picking Bo up and sitting back down. She stands in his lap and puts her hands on his cheeks, giggling at his scruff.

"Scratchy, isn't it?" Louis says, rubbing his face in her hands.

The front door opens and Harry appears in only a pair of joggers, his hair up in a bun. He's got more tattoos than Louis had first thought, and he's got thick biceps. "Morning, baby." He greets Zayn, pressing a kiss to his forehead, then turns to smile at Louis. "Hey, Louis. How you doing?"

Louis smiles back. "Not too bad. You?"

"Tired." Harry falls into the last seat and yawns, leaning over to press a kiss to Bo's head as the baby monitor crackles with Kenna's cries.

"That's me, I've got go." He lifts Bo into Harry's lap and picks up the monitor and his mug as he stands. "It was nice to meet you, Zayn."

"You, too." Zayn says, smiling.

Harry stops Louis just as he's heading down the steps. "Hey, come over for dinner tonight, yeah?"

Louis nods. "Yeah. What time?"

"Seven?"

"I'll make desert."

Harry smiles. "Alright. Zayn's coeliac, though, so, if you could make it without wheat?"

Louis agrees and heads back home to check on Kenna and Keigan.

-*-*-

Louis makes a gluten free apple and raspberry crumble for the desert from a recipe he borrowed from His mate, Niall's mum. He feeds Kenna and gets her into her pyjamas, then puts her, fast asleep, into her carrier. He gets Keigan ready, then himself, then feeds Coco her biscuits before heading out, across the streets to Harry and Zayn's.

It's still light out, but not by much, and when Louis rings the doorbell, Harry answers it almost instantaneously.

"Louis, hi! Here, let me take that." He takes the crumble from Louis and flattens himself against the wall to let Louis in.

Louis had been in the house before, but this time's different. Different furniture, a different air about the house, even a different smell. It smells like cottage pie, cookies and vanilla.

There's so many photos on the wall. Most of them are of Bo, quite a few of them are Zayn and Harry with her, some with just Zayn and Harry, and others of who Louis guesses are family and friends. A lot of them look professional, but Louis thinks they might actually have been Harry's.

The walls have been painted a dark purple, when they used to be white, and Louis reckons it looks much better.

Harry leads him through the house and into the kitchen where Zayn is, on his laptop with a glass of wine by his hand.

"C'mon, Malik, we have a guest. You can write later." Harry tells him, putting the crumble in the fridge then turning to Louis while Zayn shuts the laptop. "If Kenna's asleep, you can put her in Bo's room. Or we've got a travel cot you can put in here with us."

Louis looks down at Kenna. "Uhm... maybe the travel cot? That way I can put Keigan in as well if I need to. Where's Bo?"

"Knocked out in the lounge room." Zayn chuckles.

Harry leans down to look in the oven and then looks back at Zayn. "Can you get the cot, babe?"

Zayn stands up and leaves the room.

Louis puts the carrier down and kneels down to look at Keigan. "Are you thirsty, baby?"

Keigan nods. "Smoove?"

Louis chuckles. "How about something else?"

"I can make a smoothie." Harry says from the other side of the room. "We have bananas and frozen berries."

Louis chuckles. "I'm surprised you picked up the actual word."

Harry shrugs, a stupid grin on his face. "You can thank my friend's daughter for that."

Louis laughs again. "She got it from my sister." He stands up, taking Keigan with him and putting him on his hip.

Harry sets about making a banana smoothie for Keigan when Zayn comes back in with the travel cot and sets it near the table. He then begins to set the table.

"Can I help you guys with anything?" Louis asks, setting Keigan down and setting Kenna in the cot with her blanket over her, and her orange teddy bear with the bright red bow, Booboo (Keigan named it) right next to her.

"Don't worry about it." Harry says, turn back to smile at Louis. "We got it. Do you want any wine?"

Louis nods, picking Keigan up again. "I'd love some."

Zayn gets him a glass of rosé as Harry finishes Keigan's smoothie. Louis feels a bit useless.

They enjoy dinner and a shared bottle of wine before Louis heats up the crumble and washes the dishes, then Zayn helps serve it. They eat that too and move into the lounge room with another bottle of wine.

"Dinner was so good, thank you." Louis thanks, filling full as fuck, buzzed from wine and chatty from the fluid conversation. 

"The crumble was really good, too." Harry agrees, smiling, reaching over to pat Louis's knee. "I get the feeling you don't cook very often, though."

Zayn chuckles. "Psychic Harry comes out to play."

"Hey! I'm not psychic, I feel auras, I feel people. It's completely different."

Louis watches the interaction with a confused sort of amusement.

"Is not," Zayn laughs. "You think you're a psychic."

Harry clambers into Zayn's lap and points his finger at him. Louis suspects Harry's had a bit more alcohol than he though "I see auras, you know I do."

Louis chuckles, but they don't notice him, they stay locked together, eyes on each other. It makes Louis feel a little uncomfortable. Feeling the sexual tension.

"I think I might take the kids home."

Harry gets off Zayn and takes a sip of his wine self consciously. "You don't have to."

"I've got some stuff I have to do early in the morning and I don't want to keep you guys up too much longer."

He leaves soon after that and sets the kids to bed, has a cigarette then a wank before going to bed himself.

-*-*-

A week after their dinner party, Louis invites Zayn and Harry over for a Sunday lunch. He makes roast lamb with potatoes and Yorkshire puddings, cause it's easy and he's good at it, and Harry lets him know that he's going to make a maple and pecan pie to go with it.

He feeds Kenna a bottle just before midday, when Harry and Zayn are supposed to come, and puts her to bed while Keigan watches television in the lounge room.

Harry and Zayn come around just a little before midday with the pie in Harry's hands and Bo in Zayn's arms.

Louis serves them all a plate, including a small plate for Keigan and a small bowl of mashed potato, mashed pumpkin, and mushy peas for Bo, and they sit down on the back porch with wine.

"Wanna hear some gossip?" Harry says just as they're tucking in.

Louis chuckles. "Go on."

"I was taking a few photos in the forest and I saw the bartender with the big guy, Bressie, who works at the radio station."

Louis laughs, shaking his head. "That's been in the workings for years. Since Niall was sixteen."

"I thought so." Harry nods his head assuredly. "Sixteen though? That's a bit young. Isn't Bressie about ten years old than he is?"

Louis laughs again. "About. It's hard to explain. Micah was almost ten years older than I was."

Oh shit.

"Micah?"

Louis winces. "My ex. Kenna and Keigan's dad."

Harry nods and Zayn gives Louis a look he can't place. "Where is he now?"

Louis waves his hand dejectedly. "Spain or Portugal or something. He ran off with the woman who used to live in your house."

Harry gives him wide eyes. "Shit. I'm sorry."

Louis shrugs. "He was an asshole. Don't worry about it."

It goes quite for a long time and Louis hates it, so he scours his brain for something else to talk about. "So, I finally read _Unaligned_. At least the first book anyway."

Zayn perks up. "Did you like it?"

Louis nods, smiling. "I did. You're really good, you include a lot of detail. That's usually a very female quality."

Zayn laughs. "You callin' me a girl, Louis?"

Louis chuckles, shaking his head. "Maybe I am."

They laugh for a bit, even Harry, and they fall into a steady stream of conversation about everything they can think of.

After lunch and dessert, they sit outside on the porch with more wine while Kenna and Keigan nap in their rooms and Bo naps in Louis's.

Louis lights a cigarette and offers one to Zayn, which he takes.

"So why did you guys _really_ move here?" Louis asks, leaning back into the chair and staring at Zayn and Harry.

"'Really'?" Harry asks, confusion crossing over his face as he waves smoke away from his face.

"I'm a little psychic, too, y'know."

Harry and Zayn look at each other then look at Louis almost simultaneously. Harry's the first one to speak. "It's hard to explain." He looks at Zayn again.

"We had a... there was an accident. A friend of ours... he died."

Louis nods, taking a drag of his cigarette. "I'm sorry."

Zayn looks at Harry and reaches over to squeeze Harry's knee. He's got a strange look on his face that Louis can't read. Harry looks at him. "Thank you."

"Were you close with him?"

Harry nods, curling his fingers in Zayn's. "Yeah, yeah he was... he was my best friend. Zayn's, too."

Louis feels like he's missing something, but he doesn't want to pry so he just nods. "We can take a happier topic if you'd like?"

Harry nods, so Louis changes the subject, but he notices Harry's a lot less chatty than he was before, and he definitely feels it.

Zayn helps Louis do the dishes while Harry sits out the back with the kids on a blanket in the grasses.

"I'm sorry about making Harry upset before." Louis says, wiping a dish that Zayn passes to him.

Zayn gives Louis a hesitant smile. "It's alright, babe. Harry's always taken things a lot harder than most. He always thought it was his fault."

Louis nods. "What happened to him? Your friend?"

Zayn looks down at the soapy sink, scrubbing at a plate. "He, uh... he got into a car accident. Head on collision. The other woman was drunk. Harry and Liam had had an argument."

"Liam? That was his name?"

Zayn nods and sighs, handing Louis the last dish and pulling off the gloves, leaning back against the counters. "Liam. Bo looks just like him."

Louis looks up at Zayn, because he thinks he gets it now, and Zayn's mouth opens and closes like a fish's. "You were in a relationship with him. Both of you."

Zayn sighs and nods. "Yes. I... does knowing that make you uncomfortable?"

Louis shakes his head no. "Not at all. I get it."

Zayn nods again.

They meet Harry back outside and play with the kids until mid afternoon, when Harry, Zayn and Bo leave.

-*-*-

Louis doesn't see them for almost a month after Zayn tells him about Louis, but he can't really blame them for that.

He'd gone over to the mainland, to Los Angeles to settle a deal with a record label as one of their songwriters, and work on a second album with a new indie band (that Louis kinda likes), and he'd left the kids with Maura, Niall's mom, while he was gone.

When he gets back, he picks Kenna and Keigan up from Maura's and takes them home, pulling his mail from the mailbox and taking that inside with them.

The kids are tired, so he puts them both down for a nap and sits down out the back with a cigarette and a cuppa to go through his mail. Most are bills and letters from his family, and there's also one from Zayn.

 

_Louis,_

_We haven't seen you for a while, are you avoiding us? I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable._

_Will you have dinner with us this Friday? Please?_

_Just... let me know if you want to._

_Zayn_

 

God, Louis feels bad now.

He picks up the baby monitor, puts his cigarette and heads out the house and across the road to Harry and Zayn's place. He knocks on the door and Zayn answers it.

"Hi, you're back." Zayn let's Louis in and take him into the kitchen. Bo's in her carrier on the table, but Harry's nowhere to be seen. 

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was going. I didn't mean to make you feel like I was uncomfortable."

Zayn let's out a short chuckle, that has nothing to do with amusement, and shakes his head. "It's my fault. I'm a little... ugh, it's hard to explain. I've never met a person who was totally cool with what Harry, Liam and I were."

Louis smiles. "Trust me, you never need to worry with me. I promise."

Zayn nods and they're silent for a while. "So, where were you, anyway?"

"LA. Had a couple of things to do." Louis says, taking a seat with Zayn at the kitchen counter. "I was signing a contract with a record label as one of their on hand writers, and working on an album."

Zayn smiles. "That sounds cool. Did you have fun in LA?"

"Yeah. Saw the sights, spent time at the beach." Louis grins. "Spent a couple dozen lovely nights with a very handsome man."

Zayn chuckles. "That does sound very nice."

Harry appears in the doorway then, bare chested, in only his boxers, yawning. "Lou, you're back." He gives Louis a sleepy smile and heads over to the fridge for a drink. "Did you have fun in LA?"

Zayn gives him a shocked look. "You knew he was in LA!"

Harry laughs. "I went to see Maura and she told me, I thought you knew, chill out, baby." He leans over the counter and presses a kiss to Zayn's mouth. "Did you see it?"

Zayn's face completely lights up and he nods vigorously, kissing Harry again and again. "I saw it."

"Am I missing something?"

Zayn laughs and looks over at Louis. "It's a secret. But I'll tell you if you make me those Yorkshire puddings again. They tasted like my mothers."

Louis agrees.

Zayn pulls something out of his pocket and slides it across the counter to Louis, staring at Louis a few moments before lifting his hand and revealing what was underneath; a pregnancy test. A positive pregnancy test.

Louis grins. "It seems congratulations are in order."

Harry grins, and Louis stands to give him a hug. He then gives Zayn a hug.

"I'm so pleased for you."

"Thank you." 

They chat about it for a little while longer before Louis has to go back to check on Keigan and Kenna.

Later that night, Louis can't quite figure out why he's so interested in the knowledge that Zayn is fucking Harry behind closed doors.

-*-*-

When Louis starts dreaming about Harry and Zayn, that's when he really realises he's fucked. 

He thinks about distancing himself from Zayn and Harry, but he knows that never ends well, so instead he just tries to pretend that he's not absolutely crushing on them.

They plan a Sunday brunch for the week after at Louis's place. He makes bacon, eggs, pancakes, hash browns and two pitchers of lemonade, one with vodka, and another without.

Harry and Zayn appear with Bo at eleven just as Louis's setting up the table on the back porch with plates and cutlery.

He let's them in and gets them each a drink, sets them outside, and then gets the platter of food and takes it out to them. Kenna's asleep on the porch couch, and Keigan's playing in the sandpit in the garden, though he comes running when he smells food.

"Did you hear that Maura caught Niall and Bressie in the shop toilets?"

Louis laughs. "Really? Bet that was a shock."

Harry snorts, and it's ridiculously cute. "You should have seen her face. She came running out of the bathroom like a bat from hell."

Zayn gives Harry a fond look, and Louis's pretty sure he has the same look on his face, but for them both.

"According to Niall, they were both very, very undressed, though not fully, and Bressie wasn't standing up."

Louis chuckles, taking a bite of his eggs. "One of the members of the band I was working with in LA, he got caught with his ex girlfriend by his current wife."

Zayn and Harry laugh. "That's actually kinda how we got with Liam."

Harry goes quiet, as Zayn realises what he's said.

"I'm sorry, baby."

Harry shakes his head. "It's okay, Zee, go on."

Zayn nods, and he begins to tell the story, but hesitantly. "We were in bar with some friends one night, watching the footie. We wandered off to the loo for a quick shag and Liam, who'd been with his own mates, came in while... well, while Harry was blowing me, and we realised we'd left the door unlocked."

Harry chuckles, and Louis takes that as a sign that he can too. "You should have seen his face," Harry says, shaking his head in amusement. "He turned beet red. I wanted him to piss off, but Zayn propositioned him, quite literally, and he agreed."

Louis grins. "That certainly is one way to do it."

"Funny thing is that he'd always thought he was straight. Guess no one can resist this lovely face." Zayn reaches over and presses the tip of his index finger to Harry's nose.

"Cheers, babe." Harry smiles, and Louis gets the feeling that he's a little less upset than he was before.

They change the subject after that, and it doesn't feel like the last time they spoke about Liam, the awkwardness.

Zayn does the dishes himself, telling Harry and Louis off every time they offer to help. 

Keigan's the only one awake, the two girls asleep in Kenna's cot, and he's running absolutely rampant on sugar. Louis has no idea how he got it, considering the lemonade had barely any in it, and he knows he'll be a handful the rest of the day.

Louis lights a cigarette, and he steps off of the porch onto the grass to keep the smoke away from Harry. "You know, you'd be lucky to find just one person in this whole world that matches you completely, and you found two. That's something I haven't experienced yet."

Harry smiles softly, leaning back into the porch couch, hand on his belly. 

Louis's never been really good about telling people how he feels, and what he thinks, but he reckons Harry understands.

"Did you not feel it with Micah?"

Louis takes a drag of his cigarette and watches Keigan on the swing set as he blows it out again. "No. I don't think so, at least. I certainly loved him. But I don't think he was the person I was meant to spend the rest of my life with, that's why I never married him."

Harry nods, rubbing his belly. "I understand what you mean, absolutely."

Louis smiles at him and holds his cigarette away from Keigan when he comes running up to him for a cuddle, which Louis accepts.

"I definitely reckon you'll find someone perfect for you. You're lovely and sweet and kind and intelligent. You'll do it when it feels right."

Louis smiles at him and Zayn appears from the house. He sits down next to Harry and kisses his forehead, wrapping his arm around Harry's shoulders. "Hey, sweetie pie. How're you feeling?"

Harry snorts, looking over at Zayn. "I'm fine you idiot." Harry then turns to look at Louis to explain. "I had this awful vomiting spell this morning. Zayn's being a mum."

Zayn chuckles and ruffles at Harry's hair. "It's because I love you, baby." They kiss, and Louis turns away, watches Keigan in the sandpit and tries to pretend he doesn't want to be right there with Zayn and Harry, kissing them until his mouth is sore and red.

Louis finishes his cigarette and puts it out in the ashtray. "I'm gonna go check on Kenna and Bo."

He leaves before they can answer.

He heads into the nursery and check on the girls. They're both asleep, so Louis just sits in the armchair in the corner of the room with his feet up on the stool and stares into space.

He's alone for a long time before Harry appears in the door way.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Louis shakes his head. "Nothing. Just tired."

Harry moves Louis's feet off the stool and sits down. "You sure?"

Louis nods. "Yep."

Harry doesn't seem to believe Louis, but he nods anyway, and Louis doesn't blame him.

They're silent for a long time, before Harry looks up at Louis hums.

"I'm gonna do something, alright, but you have to promise not to freak out."

Louis has a feeling he knows what Harry's going to do, but he knows once Harry shuffles closer to him and reaches his hand out to curl it around Louis's cheek. Harry holds himself up with a hand on the chair's armrest and leans closer to press their lips together.

The kiss is soft and slow and a little wet, but it makes Louis's heart race. Jesus fuck, he's totally gone.

The separate after a long moment, but Harry doesn't move away. He just blinks between Louis's eyes and his mouth. They're so close they're breathing the same air.

Louis wants to ask about Zayn, but he doesn't get a chance, because Harry already knows what he's thinking. "He's in the hallway. He's waiting for me to call him in.

"Keigan?"

Harry smiles. "He crashed about five minutes ago. I put him to bed."

"I don't understand."

Harry nods, running his thumb over Louis's cheekbone. "Like I said before, I'm good at reading people."

"I still don't get it."

Zayn laughs from the other side of the door and Harry rolls his eyes at him. "You've got a big flashing sign above your head that says ' _I want to fuck Harry and Zayn_ '."

Louis feels a bit embarrassed at that, and he begins fidgeting out of Harry's grip. 

"Hey, hey, hey, ignore him." Harry says, touching Louis's face in an almost soothing way. "Look at me." Louis does, digging his fingernails into the arms of the chair. "I'm going to ask you one question, okay? And sex does not solely reside on the answer, okay?" Louis nods his head. "Do you want to stay with us tonight? Our house, or here if you feel more comfortable. But in one bed."

Louis blinks up at Harry, swallowing the lump in his throat. "Here."

Harry nods. "Okay."

He begins to get up, but Louis stops him, a hand around his wrist. "I want to have sex with you. Both, I mean. Both of you."

Harry stares at him for a long time. "Are you sure?"

Louis nods, standing with Harry and reaching up to pull him down for another kiss. 

This one's different from the first. It sings with potential, it sends a shock of electricity through Louis's whole body. He pulls Harry back into the armchair, but this time Harry falls into his lap, knees on either side of Louis's thighs.

Louis gets his hands in the back of Louis's jeans, and squeezes Harry's ass until he moans. That's when Zayn comes in.

He doesn't say anything he just takes their hands and helps them off the chair and out of the room, shutting it behind them. He leads the to Louis's room and then shuts that door behind them, too. He then leans down and finally kisses Louis himself.

His kisses are harder and deeper than Harry's, almost animal in a way that has Louis's legs shaking and his heart beating a million a minute. Zayn gets his hands underneath Louis's top and pulls him closer, fingers digging into his skin.

Louis feels his cock chub up, so he presses it into Zayn's hip, grinding.

"C'mon, enough, my turn. Stop hogging him." Harry says, pushing Zayn away and taking his place, getting Louis around the back of the thighs and hefting him up. He presses Louis to the door and kisses him harder than he had before, licking into his mouth.

Louis can hear Zayn getting undressed behind Harry, and he pulls away to watch as every sliver of skin is revealed. He's thin, but not too thin, more lanky. His hips are straight and his belly is flat, with just a hint of muscle behind the skin.

Harry starts sucking a mark into Louis's neck, and he lets his head fall back against the door, groaning.

"Haz, c'm'ere."

Harry pulls away from Louis and Louis open his eyes to watch him and Zayn kiss. It's dirty and full of tongue, and he grinds against Harry to show he's enjoying it.

Harry slides Louis back onto his feet, still kissing Zayn, and Louis frees himself to start stripping. He watches them the whole time, as he kicks his shoes off and unbuttons his jeans, pulls his shirt over his head. 

Zayn and Harry pull apart and they both stare at him with looks he can't decipher.

"How do you want it, Lou?" Harry asks, reaching over to take Louis's hand and pull him closer. "What do you want?"

"I want you to get naked, for one." He jokes, tugging at the hem of Harry shirt before letting it go and using the same hand to wrap around his cock and stroke it a few times.

Harry laughs, and pulls his top over his head, then starts on his jeans.

"I think... I think I want to suck Zayn's cock, and I want you to help me while he fingers you open." Louis bites his lip. "Then I want him to fuck you while you get me ready. Uhm, then... well, we'll get to that."

Zayn chuckles. "That's very detailed."

Louis shrugs. "I've had a while to think about it."

"What else did you want, babe? Tell us." Harry says, now completely naked. Fuck, Louis's never had anyone as big as he is, and now he's rethinking the last thing he wants.

"I..." He squeezes his cock and stares at Harry's a little longer. "I want Zayn to fuck my ass, and I want you to fuck my mouth."

Harry looks over at Zayn who just nods once. "Okay, we can do that."

Louis smiles at them.

They move onto the bed, with Zayn on his back, leaning up against the pillows. Harry gets on him first and lays on his front, face near Zayn's cock. Louis then gets between Zayn's thighs and curls his hand around Zayn's cock, pulling the head into his mouth.

Zayn's moan is muffled, and Harry gives an answering groan, leaning forward to kiss Louis with Zayn's cock still in his mouth.

"Shit, Louis, _shit_." Zayn groans, reaching down to curl his fingers in Louis's hair, tugging hard so Louis groans.

Louis pulls up off Zayn's cock an licks the length of it while Harry sucks the head into his mouth, meeting Harry again for a hard kiss.

They suck Zayn off together until Harry's sitting up, probably deciding he's ready to take Zayn's cock. Louis gets the lube and a condom from the drawer and sets them in the sheets. They move again until Louis's highest up on the bed, on his knees and forearms, with Harry behind him on his hands and knees, and Zayn behind _him_ on his knees.

When Harry finally gets his mouth on Louis's hole, Louis whimpers so loud he worries that he's going to wake up the kids. He listens, but he doesn't hear crying, or his name being called, so he let's himself enjoy Harry's tongue, fingers digging into the sheets.

Harry licks over his hole for so long Louis thinks that might be all he's going to do, but then he switches tactics, spreading Louis's cheeks wider and wriggling his tongue against the wrinkled opening until it fits in. Harry lets Zayn's thrusts shove his tongue further into Louis, and _god_ does it feel good.

"God, Harry, please, _yes_."

Louis hears the snick of the lube cap, and Harry's wet fingers sliding inside him and whimpers, arching his back.

He can hear Zayn whispering Harry ear as he fucks him, but he can't hear the words, and god does he want to.

Harry's long fingers stretch him and prod at his prostate, and Louis's _so close_ already, but he wants to come with someone inside him, wants his ass and his mouth filled.

Louis curls his fingers around the corner of the mattress and pushes back against Harry's fingers, groaning. "God, Harry _please_."

"Do you think he's ready, darling?" Zayn asks Harry. 

Louis looks back, but he can't see their faces, but Harry takes his fingers out anyway.

They manhandle him onto his back with his head hanging over the edge, before Zayn puts on a condom and gets between his thighs as Harry steps up above him.

Harry runs his fingers through Louis's hair while Zayn pushes in, slowly, hands tight on Louis's hip. Once Zayn's taken a couple of thrusts, Harry takes a hold of his cock, patting Louis's hair one last time before pushing into Louis's mouth with a groan.

Louis feels so full, pleasure zinging through him like lightening as Zayn and Harry create a rhythm that has one inside him at a time, while the other is out, swapping on every thrust so Louis's always full.

Louis's so close when his begin to ring with the cries of one of the girls.

Louis pushes Harry out of his mouth ad swears, trying to get up while Zayn holds him down.

"Louis, it's alright, I'll check on them, it's alright." Harry leans down and presses a kiss to Louis's forehead, patting his hair again. "Zayn's gonna continue to fuck you, okay? He's gonna make you come."

Louis whimpers, nodding his head, though his mind is telling him to shake it. He wants to come so badly.

Harry finds a pair of Louis's joggers on the floor and pulls them on, cock tenting the front, and goes to check on the kids.

Louis looks back up at Zayn who smiles and leans down to kiss him until he's forgotten the world, thrusting into him again.

"Zayn, please, I'm gonna come." Louis whimpers, arching his back as Zayn grinds into him on his inward thrust. "I'm so close, please."

Zayn smiles at him and leans to suck a bruise into his skin, just above his nipple. "You're doing so good, Louis. So tight for me. Gonna make you come soon."

Louis whimpers again as the heat in his belly gets bigger and bigger until he can't take it anymore and he comes, pressing his cries into Zayn's neck, hole squeezing around him.

Zayn comes soon after, just as Harry appears in the doorway.

Zayn falls onto Louis when he's spent and groans, looking up at Harry with a sappy smile. "C'm'ere, fuck my mouth."

Harry nods, and Zayn's legs wobble as he pulls out of Louis and gets up on his knees. Harry approaches the bed and drops the joggers, pressing the head of his cock to Zayn's mouth, pushing in when Zayn opens it.

He fucks Zayn's mouth until he comes down his throat, then they all fall on the bed together, with Louis in the middle, Zayn and Harry curling around him.

"That was nice." Zayn says with a grin, stretching like a lazy cat before pressing a kiss behind Louis's ear, then leaning over to press one to Harry's mouth.

"Agreed, perhaps after an hour's nap."

Louis snorts, and then they all fall into rowdy giggles.

After a nap that goes longer than they'd intended, they make dinner, a simple spaghetti bolognese, watch a movie with the kids then put them to bed before heading back to Louis's bedroom so Louis can fuck Harry on his knees and elbows while he sucks Zayn off.


	2. Part Two

Winter hits Downway fast and hard, covering the island in a thin layer of snow.

The snow doesn't last very long, however, it never does, and when it melts, it leaves the roads misty and slippery.

They sleep downstairs in Louis's lounge room most nights, next to the fire with two mattresses pushed together, the kids on one, Louis, Zayn and Harry on the other, Bean and Coco usually on the kids mattress.

Harry's belly has started to round, getting firmer from the edge of his butterfly tattoo to the start of his groin. Zayn and Louis spend most of their time kissing it, and the kids spend most of their time touching it, trying to figure out why he's getting fat.

They spend a bit of time with Niall and Bressie, have dinners and lunches, and even go into San Jose to celebrate Niall's birthday. 

Harry invites them all to a gallery opening in Los Angeles in mid October. They're showing a few of Harry's pieces, including one of the kids outside in Zayn and Harry's backyard, back when autumn was just beginning and the ground was covered in yellow and brown leaves. They're rugged up in scarves and jackets and hats, and Keigan and Bo throwing leaves in the air while Kenna's laying on her back, giggling. Harry had taken the photo just as Keigan and Bo had thrown handfuls of leaves into the air, and it's one of Louis's favourites.

Maura offers to look after the kids, and they take her up on it, leaving them with her and packing themselves into the car, Niall and Harry in the front, Zayn, Louis and Bressie squeezes into the back.

The ferry ride to the mainland is seventy-five per car and takes two hours to get to San Jose. The island's so small the ferry only goes twice a week, once to the mainland at five in the morning on Monday, and the next on Friday that gets back to Downway at eight PM. There's a airstrip on the north of the island, but it's barely used, only for emergencies and supplies from other countries.

The gallery opening is on Friday and Saturday, which means two weeks in Los Angeles. Two weeks in Los Angeles with Harry and Zayn.

They get to San Jose at seven in the morning, sleepy and caffeine deprived, and stop at a Starbucks for coffee and a Walmart for food before getting onto the highway towards Los Angeles.

They make a proper roadtrip out of it, radio turned as far up as they can bear this early, singing and laughing, joking about. Harry drives a lot of the way, but Louis takes over for him a few hours out of Los Angeles.

They get to their hotel at one in the afternoon, check in, and pass out in their beds in the two adjoined rooms.

Louis wakes first, squeezed between Harry and Zayn in the middle of the bed. He manages to wiggle out from between them, watching as Harry scoots closer to Zayn and wraps his arm around him, smiling fondly. He finds his phone and checks the time (eight PM), then goes to the room's phone and orders enough to feed them all (Even Niall)

He turns on the telly and puts the volume down low, curling up in the corner of the couch to watch the first _Blade_ movie.

Bressie appears first, just a couple minutes after Louis woke up, and takes the spot next to him with a simple _hey_ , spreading his long legs out on the coffee table. 

They're silent for a long time before Bressie turns to Louis and hums. "Niall says... Niall thinks you, Zayn and Harry..." He winces, and Louis would've taken it the wrong way had he not seen the look in his eyes that had clearly meant _I have no idea what I'm supposed to say_.

"I mean, sorta? It's not... it's hard to explain."

Bressie nods. "Well, I guess... I'm just worried about you. I don't want you to get hurt. I've know you since you were eight. You're like my little brother."

Louis chuckles and pats Bressie's knee. "Cheers Bress, but I'm fine, promise."

Bressie nods, and Louis stands when there's a knock on the door. There's a bellboy standing there, with a trolley filled with trays. He pushes it in past Louis and sets the trays on the dining table. Bressie hands him a tip, and them he leaves, closing the door behind him.

"You go wake up the lads and I'll figure out what I ordered." Louis jokes, patting Bressie on the back, then watching him head for the rooms.

Niall appears first, then Bressie, followed by Zayn and Harry. They spread around the table, take a plate each, and pick what they want from the trays.

Louis takes four beers from the bar, and a lemonade for Harry, and hands them out, sitting back down and piling his plate with chips, a couple of slices of pizza, chicken wings and a couple sausages.

They joke while they eat, laughing and throwing pieces of food at each other until the room is covered in it, and they all need showers.

They watch a couple of movies on pay-per-view, and order ice cream and chocolate sauce, before heading to bed again around midnight.

-*-*-

Louis wakes the next day to a slick mouth around his cock and groans, arching up off the bed. He pushes himself up on his elbows and looks down to find both Harry and Zayn, though Zayn's mouth is the only one on Louis's cock.

"Morning." Harry grins, raising his eyebrows, scratching his nails down Louis's thighs.

Louis whines and falls back onto the bed, reaching up to wrap his hands around the slats in the bed head. "God, Zayn. Harry."

Zayn lifts up off Louis's cock and whispers something to Harry, then sucks him back down when Harry climbs off the bed.

Louis hears him ruffling through his bag, then feels him get back on the bed, next to Zayn.

Zayn pulls back off of Louis's cock and lifts his thighs up to his belly. "Harry's gonna fuck you, okay? And then I'm going to."

Louis whimpers and nods.

"You gotta keep quite, baby." Harry says, running his fingers down Louis's hip and thigh in a barely-there touch. "We don't want to wake up Niall and Bressie, do we?"

Louis hears the snick of the lube cap and waits for the first touch of a finger to his hole, shoving his fist into his mouth so he can't cry out when it finally happens.

"Good boy." Harry coos, placing a kiss to the juncture between Louis's thigh and calf, the back of his knee.

Zayn curls his finger and brushes the tip of it against Louis's prostate. Louis whines through his fist and arches his back, shooting his hand down to curl his fingers in Zayn's hair, tugging hard.

Zayn adds another finger and stretches Louis apart, scissoring his fingers and fucking them in and out of him.

After the third, Zayn pulls his fingers out and moves over so Harry can take his place.

Harry takes Louis's thighs in his hands and spreads them further apart, moving one hand away and pressing the head of his cock to Louis's hole, pushing in.

Louis whines, arching his back as Harry slides into him, grinding once he's bottomed out.

Harry leans forward and kisses Louis hard, fucking in and out of him, grinding his hips on his inward strokes. 

Louis groans into Harry's mouth and squeezes his hole around Zayn's cock. "God, _please_."

"Shh," Harry hushes, licking into Louis's mouth to keep him quiet.

Zayn gives a particularly hard thrust and Louis has to shiver down the scream that wants to spill from his mouth, drawing Harry's tongue in further.

Harry takes hold of his cock when he's close, jerking him off until he comes, back arching, moaning into Harry's mouth. He squeezes hard around Zayn's cock as Zayn continues fucking him through his sensitivity, grunting into his shoulder. He comes soon after, spilling into the condom, before pulling out with a groan while Harry puts on a condom and takes Zayn's place.

"You alright?" Harry asks before he even gets inside Louis, reaching up to run his fingers through Louis's sweaty fringe. "Can you take me, little love?"

Louis whimpers and nods. "Wanna."

Harry smiles and nods, leaning up to kiss Louis softly. When he pushes inside, Louis can't stop the loud whimper he let's out, earning him a loud bang on the wall from Niall and Bressie.

" _Shut up_!"

Harry laughs into Louis's neck and sucks a bruise into the skin. While he fucks into Louis, he presses a line of kisses up Louis's neck, over his jaw line and to his mouth, slanting their lips together in a sweet kiss.

Louis's almost shaking with the oversensitivity, toes curled and whole body rigid with spine tingling pleasure. He moans little _uh, uh, uh_ 's into Harry's mouth every time he fucks into him, until he's hard again and aching to come, heat pooling deep in his belly. "Harry, c'mon, _please_."

He feels fingers brushing his sides and pulls away from Harry to look at Zayn and lean over for a kiss, licking into his mouth.

"Good boy." Harry grunts, fucking hard into Louis, fingers digging into Louis's arse so hard he swears he'll have bruises there later.

Harry comes first, groaning and spilling into the condom, before pulling out and crawling down so he's facing Louis's cock, pulling it into his mouth and sucking hard until Louis comes too, for the second time that morning.

They each shower separately, Louis first, then Harry, then Zayn, before dressing and heading out into the main room where Niall and Bressie are curled up on the couch watching an old episode of Supernatural. They both look up at Zayn, Harry and Louis before turning back to each other and giggling like fourteen year old girls.

Louis choses to ignore them, finding the kettle in the kitchenette, filling it with water, then turning it on, running his fingers through his wet hair.

"I feel like sushi for lunch, anybody else up for it?" Harry says, falling onto the couch next to Bressie while Zayn joins Louis in the kitchenette, wrapping his arms around Louis's hips from the back.

Louis looks back at him over Zayn's should. "You can't eat sushi, Haz, didn't you know that?"

Harry pouts. "No, I didn't. Where do we go then?"

Louis thinks for a moment, resting his head back on Zayn's shoulder, staring up at the ceiling. "There's this awesome burger place just out of Hollywood with chilli cheese fries and onion rings. Maybe there?"

They all talk about it for a while, but in the end, they all agree on the burger joint.

Louis makes two cups of tea and three coffees just the way everyone likes theirs and Harry orders pancakes for breakfast.

They fuck about watching telly for a while before they head to the burger place at lunch time.

They eat in companionable conversation, laughing at each other and messing about, throwing chips at each other and into each other's mouths.

They spend the rest of the day exploring Los Angeles, finding hidden vinyl stores and boutique clothing shops.

(Harry seems to think he's in charge of the places they see because he's pregnant.)

-*-*-

They spend their second day in Los Angeles mostly in the hotel, smoking joints on the balcony and ordering loads of takeout from a Thai place across the street.

Zayn, Louis and Harry head into their room after lunch to Skype call Maura to see their kids.

"Daddy!" Keigan calls first, pressing his hand against the screen. Louis smiles and does the same, making kissing noises at him until he giggles.

"How's Nana's place, monkey?"

"Yah!" Bo announces, shoving a piece of chocolate chip cookie at the screen before putting it in her mouth and sucking it.

Kenna's sitting between Keigan's legs, reaching out to the screen with her eyebrows furrowed, trying to figure out why her daddy's on a screen. "Gah?"

"Ken, shh." Keigan says, patting her knee.

Zayn, Harry and Louis laugh at that.

They talk for a while, but it's a touch one sided, the kids being to young to really string sentences together, but it's nice. Louis misses them.

Once the call's ended, they head back into the main room and announce dinner plans.

-*-*-

The gallery opening on Friday is quite but merry, and by the end of the night, Harry has two buyers, and three sold photographs, so they go out to celebrate.

They can't do much, Harry unable to drink, but there's a bowling alley a few streets away and it's open til midnight, so they go there, bowl a few rounds (Bressie and Louis win both), then eat the greasy food they sell before heading back to the hotel.

Bressie and Niall don't stay for long, though, instead they get dressed and head out to find a nightclub, leaving Harry, Zayn and Louis alone, in front of the TV watching reruns of Scandal.

Harry finds his way onto Zayn's lap and Louis watches as he grinds into it, subtly, but sharp enough that Louis can see the small cant of his hips. Zayn curls his arms around Harry's waist and kisses the back of his neck.

Louis knows where it's going, where it always goes with Harry, and he turns on the couch with his back pressed against the armrest to watch them instead of the television.

It's not longer before Zayn's got his hand in Harry's joggers, jerking his cock, and Louis squeezes at his own through the material of his pyjama pants.

When Harry starts moaning, really moaning, Louis slips his pants down and gets his hand around his cock. He doesn't have it for long, though, because Harry reaches over and takes it, jerking it to the rhythm of his thrusts against Zayn.

Harry comes first, arching up into Zayn's hold, squeezing his hand around Louis's cock and moaning. Zayn sets him to the side with a kiss before pressing up against Louis, pulling his joggers and briefs down, grinding their cocks together until they both come, too.

They clean up and watch a little more TV before heading to bed, Harry curled in between Louis and Zayn.

-*-*-

The next gallery night goes just as well as the first, if not better. Harry sells another two of his photographs and they celebrate by finding a pool room and challenging each other to games.

Louis gets pissed with Niall and Bressie, and Harry calls him cute for most of the night, which has Louis trying to prove him that he's _hot_ not _cute_.

Louis mostly hangs off Harry and Zayn's shoulders and whispers things in their ears (that he perhaps shouldn't), until it's decided that it's time to go to bed.

Niall and Bressie decide to head to a pub instead, so Zayn and Harry take Louis back to the hotel alone, undressing him to shove him into the shower.

"If you wanted me naked, you coulda asked." Louis tells them as Zayn tugs his jeans down to his ankles. Louis let's them help him out of his jeans before reaching forward to pull Zayn to him, kissing him hard.

"None of that." Harry says, chuckling, separating them. "You're having a shower."

Louis shakes his head. "Nah. Sex's better, yeah?" He grins and kisses Harry, too. "Sex's always good with you two. Let's do that now, yeah."

Zayn laughs and pulls down Louis's briefs, shoving him into the shower.

Louis sighs and blinks water from his eyelashes. The water isn't as hot as he'd usually have it, but he's really too drunk to mind. "Stay here?" 

Harry's gone already, but Zayn's still standing in the bathroom, and he nods. "Gotta make sure you don't brain yourself, don't I?"

Louis nods, and watches as Zayn sits on the sink vanity, feet dangling barely an inch above the ground. Louis thinks about Harry or Zayn fucking him on that vanity, and his cock thickens.

Louis decides to ignore it.

"Can I ask you about Liam?"

Zayn blinks up at Louis, biting his lip. "What do you want to know, Louis?"

Louis shrugs. "What was it about him that you and Harry were attracted to?"

Zayn smiles softly. "Different things. Harry always says he loved Liam's hugs. He was good at those. I loved his kindness."

Louis nods, pushing his hair out of his eyes. "How did you, sorta... How did the relationship come about?"

Zayn shrugs. "Same way with you, really. Friendships that developed into more."

They're silent for awhile, as Louis washes his hair. "Why'd you chose me?"

"Hmm?" Zayn asks, looking back up at Louis.

"Why did you want me?"

Zayn runs his fingers through his hair and hums. "For me... well, you're intelligent, you're gorgeous, you're kind, you're a sassy little shit. However, I wasn't really given a choice. Harry said he'd cut my dick off if we didn't invite you into our bed." Zayn laughs.

Louis raises his eyebrow. "I'm not quite sure whether that's a good thing or not."

Zayn smiles and slides off the vanity, walking to Louis and pulling Louis out for a quick kiss. "It's a good thing. Definitely. Otherwise we wouldn't be where we are right now, and I like where we are."

Louis nods and pats Zayn's hair with his dripping wet hand. "So do I."

They're silent for the last of Louis's shower, and once he's clean, Zayn wraps him in a soft yellow towel and gives him a cuddle, which Louis melts into.

"C'mon, let's get you into bed love."

-*-*-

They spend the rest of the Los Angeles trip finding little shops in hidden places, going to the beach (even though it's freezing), and being complete tourists.

On the last day, Niall and Bressie head out to fill it with everything they can while Zayn, Louis and Harry stay in the hotel.

They curl up on the couch in front of the television to watch reruns of Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel, ordering Thai from the place down the street and stuffing themselves full.

Louis's got his head in Harry's lap, Zayn on Harry's other side, when his phone starts ringing on the coffee table.

It's Maura, and it worries Louis enough that he answers it straight away instead of ignoring it.

"I couldn't find Harry's number, but put me on speaker!" Maura sounds excited, and that calms Louis's beating heart. He puts the phone on speaker and tells Maura as such. "Bo just said her first word. Go on, baby, say it again, daddy and baba are here."

"Dog, ba, dog."

"Bo, did you say dog?"

Maura laughs in the back ground. "She fell on Bean, and he licked her face, so she yelled out ' _Dog_ '."

"Dog, dog, dog, dog!" Louis can tell that's Keigan, and it makes him giggle. "Bo say dog!"

"Say it again, Bo."

"Dog." She says again.

They all coo at her then turn the phone to FaceTime and wave at the kids, talking with them for a while, showing them the presents they got for them.

The call goes for a long time, they all miss the kids, and once it ends, they talk about it for a lot longer, cooing to each other about their kids.

"Bo was so cute with Kenna the other week, do you remember? When she pet Kenna's hair until she fell asleep?"

Louis nods, grinning. "That was cute. And when Keigan tried to teach Bo how to walk?"

They giggle about it for a long time until Niall and Bressie appear dinner, burgers from the place they'd gone to that first day, almost like a last goodbye to Los Angeles.

-*-*-

They head out at eleven the next day, packing their bags into the car and buying bottles of soft drink and snacks for the drive.

They only stop to go to the toilet, and they get to the ferry stop ten minutes before it's set to leave.

Niall and Bressie take the front seats, and Zayn, Louis and Harry curl up in the back, Harry and Zayn sitting together with Louis's head in Harry's lap, feet hanging out the open window.

He's speaking quietly to the Harry's belly, caressing his fingers over it, and Zayn and Harry both look very fond.

"Daddy Harry thinks you'll look just like him, but we both know you're going to look like them both, Harry's curls and Zayn's eyes. You'll be perfect."

"You're so soppy." Harry says fondly, reaching down and brushing his fingers through Louis's hair. "I wish he could have your eyes. You've got lovely eyes. And Zayn's hair colour, and my curls. He'd be perfect, with a part of all of us."

Zayn smiles, kissing Harry's cheek. "You're just as soppy as Louis is, aren't you?"

Harry smiles. "Yes."

Louis chuckles, pulling his legs from the window and twisting onto his side and pressing his face to Harry's belly. "I'm gonna be your favourite, aren't I?"

"Ha!" Niall laughs from the front. "I'm going to be the favourite everything!"

They all laugh and fall into conversation about Zayn's new book.

-*-*-

They drop Niall and Bressie off at Maura's and pick up the kids and the dogs before heading home and tucking the kids into bed together in the spare room.

They're all tired, but not to tired for what Harry suggests when he drops to his knees and pulls Zayn's joggers down, sucking Zayn's cock into his mouth.

"Jesus, Harry."

Louis's already on the bed, and he laughs, pushing his arm under his head to watch them, shoving his hands into his briefs.

Zayn runs his fingers through Harry's hair, tilting his head back to moan as Harry licks at the tip of his cock, sucking the head into his mouth then pulling back to address Louis. "C'm'ere you arsehole."

Louis snorts, but he agrees, climbing off the bed and dropping down next to Harry. Harry pulls Louis forward and kisses him hard before pulling him towards Zayn's cock.

Louis closes his eyes and sucks down Zayn's cock, going as far as he can without choking, listening to Zayn's groans.

"Good boy." Harry says encouragingly, running his fingers through Louis's hair, pressing a kiss to his throat. "I had an idea, d'you wanna hear it?"

Louis nods as best he can with Zayn's cock in his mouth, humming.

"God, Louis, _fuck_."

"I thought either you and Zayn could fuck me together, or Zayn and I fuck you, whichever you'd like."

Louis whimpers reaching down to squeeze his own cock, nodding again around Zayn's. God, Zayn and Harry's cocks inside him together? The thought has him close to coming without a touch.

"Which one?"

Louis pulls from Zayn's cock and presses a hard kiss to Harry's mouth. "You and Zayn."

Harry grins, running his thumb over Louis's cheekbone. "Yeah?"

Louis nods.

Harry nods back, kissing Louis again. "How about I finger you while Zayn runs a bath. We'll fuck you there, might make you relax a bit better."

Louis agrees and Harry helps him onto the bed while Zayn disappears into the hallway to the bathroom.

Louis undresses while Harry finds the lube, then they meet in the middle of the bed again, Louis on his belly with a pillow under his hips while Harry gets between his thighs.

Louis takes the first finger in easily, spreading his thighs further while Harry presses kisses to the base of his spine. 

The second finger goes in as easily as the first, and Harry scissors them apart, stretching Louis out and curling for his prostate which hashing whining into the sheets, wringing it in his fingers.

"There we go, open up for me, darling." Harry says, taking Louis's hip in his free hand and squeezing. "Gonna make you feel so good, Lou."

Louis whimpers. "Yes, please, Harry."

Harry finishes fingering Louis, pulling four fingers from him, kissing the small of Louis's back again before helping him up and kissing his mouth. "Let's head into the bathroom, yeah?"

Louis agrees, and Harry's strips before they head to the bathroom where Zayn is, already in the bath with his head leant back against the wall.

The bath is big, but Louis's not sure if it's big enough for all three of them. Guess they'll find out.

Harry and Zayn help him into the bath, to sit in Zayn's lap, and then Harry gets in after them. Louis reaches down and curls his fist around Zayn's cock and pushes down around him, squeezing.

"There you go, baby." Harry says as Zayn curls his arms around Louis's waist, kissing the back of his neck.

Harry presses a kiss to Louis mouth as he presses closer, holding his cock in his hand, the fingers on his other hand wiggling into Louis's hole next to Zayn's cock.

"Tell me when you're ready, okay?"

Louis nods, whimpering when Harry scissors his fingers apart. "Okay." Zayn grunts into his neck.

"Is that an ' _okay, go ahead_ ' or an ' _okay, I'm agreeing with you_ '?"

"Just a couple seconds more." Louis tells him, taking Zayn's hands into his and squeezing while Harry stretches him. "Yeah... yeah, okay."

Harry pulls at the rim of Louis's hole, stretching him open so he can start pushing the head of his cock into him.

"God, fuck." Louis hisses. It hurts, it hurts less then the first time he did it, but it hurts none the less, and he digs his nails into Zayn's skin when the head of Harry's com finally pops into him.

"Are you sure you're alright, Lou? It's not to late to change your mind."

Louis takes a deep couple of breaths and shakes his head. "No, no, no, keep going."

Harry nods and starts pushing in again.

His cock is quite straight, the thickest part of it is the head, so it gets easier as Harry pushes further in.

When he's finally bottomed out, Louis takes another deep breath and reaches forward to kiss Harry.

"Yeah?"

Louis nods. "Yeah, go, want you to fuck me."

When they start really fucking Louis, he wants to scream, cause it hurts, but it feels _so fucking good_.

"God, please, _yes_." Louis says, arching his back up against Zayn and whimpering.

They don't really come up with a rhythm, they just fuck into him as hard and fast as they can, until he's shoving his fist into his mouth so he doesn't scream.

"Oh god, such a good boy." Zayn says, biting into the flesh at the juncture at Louis's throat, moaning into his skin. "God, gonna make me come."

Louis comes so fast it's almost embarrassing, but when he squeezes around Harry and Zayn, they come, too, so he doesn't feel that bad for long.

They stay in the bath, catching their breath until the water goes cold. When they get out, Harry and Zayn help him, wrapping a towel around him and drying him off as his legs shake, his heart still racing.

Once they're all dry and in clothes, they get into bed, with Louis curled between Zayn and Harry.

God, he doesn't want to be anywhere else but here, in between these two men who make him feel something he's never really felt before.

Love.


	3. Part Three

Louis starts feeling sick on a Friday almost four weeks after they get back from Los Angeles, and if Louis hadn't already had two kids, he would've thought it was the flu, but he's not stupid.

The island's doctor's name is Henry, he's sixty-something, and so so kind. Louis's almost in tears when he affirms the truth, and Henry gets him a cup of tea, gives him a cuddle, and talks him through it.

"I'm so, so stupid. I know better, you know?"

Henry gives him a kind smile, nodding in understanding. "You're not stupid, Louis. You're one of the smartest kids I know. You'll just tell whoever it is, and it'll be all fine. If it's not, you have everyone on this island, and they'll all be behind you."

Louis shakes his head and puts it in his hands. "I'm so fucked."

"Is there anyone I can call, Louis? Do you want me to call Maura? Or those lovely lads you've been hanging out with?"

Louis shakes his head again. "No. No, I'll go home."

Henry nods. "Do you need another prescription for prenatals? Or do you have enough?"

Louis looks up and wipes the tears away from his eyes. "I'll get another prescription, yeah."

Henry types it out and prints it for Louis then gives it to him, and Louis finishes his tea before heading out.

Harry's car is out the front, Louis had borrowed it, and he almost doesn't want to get in it, he can't bare it. He does anyway, and drives back to his place, where everyone is (the kids, Harry, Zayn, Niall and Bressie) and pulls into Harry and Zayn's driveway, sitting for a long time, trying to school his features.

He's pregnant.

He's fucking pregnant because he's stupid and he should have known better, and now he's fucked everything up.

They're all in the lounge room watching the Broncos and Jets game. They all greet him, and Harry and Zayn move apart to make a space for him, but he doesn't take it, though it kills him to do so. Instead, he sits on the floor with the kids, pulling Kenna into his lap.

The game goes for another hour, the Jets win, and Niall and Bressie take their leave while Louis puts all the kids to bed.

He finds Harry and Zayn waiting for him in the bedroom after Bo, Kenna and Keigan are out, and he knows he's fucked, cause he's never going to be able to lie to them.

"What's wrong love?" Zayn asks as Louis knees his way onto the bed with them, sitting cross-legged, facing them.

"I... I can't say."

Harry reaches over and squeezes his hand, and Louis does everything he can not to pull away. "You can, I promise, baby. You can tell us anything."

"I..." Louis swallows. "I fucked up."

Zayn frowns in confusion. Louis knows the look on his face. He thinks he cheated on them, but it's much worse than that. "In what way?"

Louis winces. "Do you... You remember when, after we got back from LA, in the bathtub," Harry gets this weird cheeky smile on his face and it almost makes Louis laugh. "Well, I... I forgot that I hadn't been taking my - that I stopped taking my birth control pills after Micah left."

The smile falls from Harry's face, and both he and Zayn look shocked.

Shit, he shouldn't have said anything.

"You're... You're pregnant?"

Louis's eyes water and he swallows, looking down at his crossed legs. "Yeah. Yes. I'm so sorry."

Harry frowns. "Why are you sorry?"

"Cause I've fucked everything up."

Zayn gives a short sort of sad chuckle. "You haven't, baby, I promise, c'm'ere."

When Louis doesn't move Zayn reaches forward and pulls him down so he's in Zayn's lap, really fucking sobbing now, tears soaking Zayn's cheeks. Harry curls around him and whispers into his ear, trying to calm him, sooth him.

"It's okay, baby, it's alright, we've got you. I'm never letting go, I promise. Never."

Louis sobs into their arms for a long time until he's shading and his body feels weak and hot. He falls asleep not long after he stops crying, and his dreams are fitful.

-*-*-

He wakes few hours later with only Zayn next to him. He can hear Harry singing in the kitchen, but he wants him _here_.

Zayn feels him wake and curls closer around him, kissing the top of Louis's head and humming. "How are you feeling, little love?"

Louis doesn't reply, instead he tucks his head into Zayn's throat, breathing in his scent. He doesn't know if he'll ever smell it again, if this was just the compassion before the rejection. He wants to bask in it forever. He doesn't want anything to change.

"C'mon, Lou, don't ignore me. Talk to me." Louis blinks up at Zayn and bites his lip. "Are you alright?"

Louis shrugs. "Tired." He mumbles.

Zayn nods in understanding and reaches up to brush his fingers through Louis's hair. "How are you feeling up here?"

Louis shrugs again, but he doesn't say anything.

"Alright." Zayn brushes his fingers up and down Louis's side and hip in a feather light touch that has him almost shivering. "Do you want to talk about before?"

Louis shakes his head.

"Alright, later."

Harry appears a few minutes later with food, and Louis's stomach growls. They both laugh at him as Harry gets up onto the bed with two plates of three grilled cheese sandwiches, two each.

They eat in silence, and it's awkward, because Louis can't make himself look at them.

When they're all done, Harry puts the plates on the bedside table and smiles softly at Louis. "How are you feeling, little love?"

Louis shrugs.

Harry nods. "Okay, baby. You don't have to talk, just listen. Zayn and I aren't angry, you didn't fuck up, neither did we. We certainly weren't expecting a baby, but it's here, and we'll deal with it together."

"Poor choice of wording, Harry." Zayn tells him. 

Harry nods and hums. "I meant to say that, the baby growing inside you, he's ours, too and, oh god, I'm bollocksing this up, aren't I?"

Zayn chuckles and reaches forward to take Louis's hand in his own. "Together." Is all he says, pressing kisses to Louis's wrists. It's all he needs to say. Louis understands. He understands that they're not going to leave him.

"God." Louis says, tearing up again, flinging his arms around Zayn's neck. "God, god, I thought..."

"It's okay, sweetie." Harry says, brushing his fingers through Louis's hair soothingly. "It's alright, I've got you, baby."

" _We've_ got you." Zayn corrects.

-*-*-

The next time Louis wakes up, he's facing Harry with Zayn curled around his back. Harry's already awake, brushing his long fingers through Louis hair, and Louis smiles at him sleepily.

"I had an odd thought, yeah? Well, two, really." Louis nods to tell Harry he wants to know. "Well, first, we're going to be fat as houses together, and second, we're going to have _five_ kids. We're going to need a bigger house."

Louis blinks. "House? As in singular?"

Harry nods, smiling. "Yeah. Together, you, me, Zayn, and our million kids." 

Louis chuckles, and it rouses Zayn from his sleep.

"Wassat?"

"We're talking about our million kids."

Zayn gives no answer, and Louis realises he's fallen back to sleep.

"Silly boy."

Louis giggles in agreement.

Harry smiles at him softly. "How're you feeling today?"

Louis nods. "Better. I feel better. I... I was horrified you'd ask me to leave or to do something I didn't want to do."

Harry moves closer and pulls Louis's face into his chest. "We'd never do that. At all. We want you in our lives. You and Kenna and Keigan." Harry kisses the top of Louis's head and reaches down to press his hand to Louis's lower belly. "And this baby growing inside of you."

They're silent for a long time before Zayn starts waking up, squeezing Louis into him and yawning.

"We need a bigger house." Zayn announces before he's even fully awake.

Louis and Harry fall into giggles at that.

-*-*-

They make pancakes for breakfast, with fruit in it that they each choose (banana for Louis, Keigan and Bo, chocolate for Zayn and berries for Harry), and sit around the table to eat it, Kenna in Louis's lap while he feeds her a lap.

After breakfast they get dressed and plan a trip to the park for the kids in their wiliest jumpers and softest hats.

It's almost Christmas, and Christmas is always cold on Downway. It very rarely snows, but it almost always rains a flood.

Zayn and Harry's families are in England, and they can't visit, but Louis's family are coming over on the ferry the twenty third of December until Boxing Day. It's a short visit, but Louis's glad he gets to see them. It's been a while.

He's had to set up the two spare rooms in Zayn and Harry's place, one for his mom and step-dad, the other for the Lottie and Felicite. The twins are going to share the sofa bed in Harry and Zayn's lounge room, and Keigan, Kenna and Bo are going to sleep in the two travel cots in Harry and Zayn's bedroom with Harry, Zayn and Louis. It'll be a little cramped, but they'll make it work.

Louis got a lot of his presents while he was in Los Angeles, and he's waiting for a few he bought online, but he's still got a few he needs to get.

Specifically, Harry and Zayn's presents.

He's totally lost.

He's gotten a few small presents for them both, a couple of books for Zayn and a handful of vinyl albums for Harry, but he's got no clue what to really get them.

He's got enough time to order things off the internet, but he needs to do it in the next two days, or it won't be here until _after_ Christmas.

Louis brilliant idea is to nick their phones and ring their mom's, but even that's a stupid plan.

He does it anyway.

He calls Harry's mom first, after they're back from the park and Harry and Zayn are taking a nap with the kids.

"Hazzabear, your a naughty, naughty boy, you're supposed to call your mum every day." The woman on the other line jokes.

"Ms Styles?"

"Is this Louis?"

Louis nods, though he knows she can't see it, then hums a yes.

"Louis, dear it's so good to finally talk to you! What can I help you with dear? Is Harry alright?"

"Yeah, Harry's fine, I just... I'm having trouble coming up with presents for Harry and Zayn. I've gotten Harry a few vinyls he didn't have, but I wanted to get him... sorta like a big present."

Anne hums. "I understand." She's silent for a long time, and Louis waits. "I'm not going to tell you what to get, but I'll tell you what Robin and I got him, alright?" Louis agrees. "I got him a leather messenger bag, and I put Harry's first camera inside it. I got it fixed up for him."

Louis smiles. "That's nice. He'll love that."

Anne chuckles. "He will. Did that help any sweetheart?"

Louis bites his lip and thinks. He's got an idea now, yeah. "Yeah, yeah it did, thank you, Ms Styles."

Anne laughs. "Silly boy, a call me Anne."

They both say goodbye and end the call, and Louis locks Harry's phone and opens Zayn's. He finds Zayn's mum, Trisha's number. There's no answer, so Louis leaves a message. "Hi, Mrs Malik, it's Louis, I was wondering if you could help me out. I'm trying to find presents for Harry and Zayn and I'm a little lost. I talked to Anne, and she helped me with Harry, so, yeah. I don't know if you have my number, but I'll give it to you nonetheless." He prattles off his number then hangs up, putting the phones back in the kitchen on charge, heading into Bo's room to check on the kids.

Keigan's awake, sitting up on the couch Louis had put him to sleep on, talking absolute gibberish to Kenna's teddy bear. He looks up when Louis walks in and holds his hands up to him to be picked up.

"You should be asleep, little lad." Louis tells him, pick him up and carrying him out to the lounge room. "Let's put a movie on, huh? How about _Treasure Planet_ , you like that movie."

Keigan nods and Louis takes the movie from the cabinet and puts it in the DVD player, Keigan still in his arms.

He sits down on the couch with Keigan in his lap and plays the movie.

Keigan falls asleep on Louis's belly quite quickly, snoring happily while Louis runs his fingers through Keigan's hair.

He's at the point in the movie where Jim and Captain Amelia have just learnt that Mr Arrow had just been lost over the boat when Harry appears with Bo.

"Hey, Lou, want some company?"

Louis nods, and smiles when Harry sits down next to him, pulling his legs up on the ottoman and resting his head on Louis's shoulder. No reaches up carefully and take the hem of Louis's shirt, tugging at it, quite, as if she's worried about waking Keigan up.

They watch the rest of the movie together before Harry leaves Bo with Louis and Keigan and heads to the kitchen to start on dinner.

-*-*-

As Christmas creeps closer and closer, Louis finds himself busy getting everything ready in anticipation of his family's arrival. He cleans Harry and Zayn's house more times than he really needs to.

Louis finally gets Zayn and Harry's presents three days before Christmas Day, a day before his family arrives. He hides in his bedroom and wraps everything before carrying it all over to Zayn and Harry's place to put it under the tree.

(Except, they're really not under the tree, there's no tree space left).

On the Friday of his family's arrival, Louis spends most of his day in bed with Zayn and Harry and their kids, the dogs at their feet, watching crap Christmas movies and eating junk food (though Tess's burgers were never really 'junk food'). 

Harry's got his head on Louis's belly, with Bo sleeping on his own. Zayn's beside them, curled around Keigan who's sitting up and staring at the television, Kenna sleepingon the pillow next to his head. Really, they're like a big pile of puppies.

Louis's half asleep, _The Polar Express_ playing softly in the background, when Harry reaches up and pokes at Louis's cheek.

"Louis, Louis."

Louis groans. "Shh. M'sleeping."

"Lou, it's seven, should I start dinner?"

Louis shakes his head no. "To early, in a half hour."

Harry nods. "I'm excited to meet your mum. And your siblings."

"Me, too." Zayn agrees at a hum from beside Louis. "Now, shh. I'm sleeping."

Harry and Louis giggle, and set about poking Zayn until he complains and gets off the bed, taking Kenna with him. "Kenna and I are going to nap on the couch because you lot are mean."

"No, Zayn, don't go, c'm'ere." Harry says, pulling Zayn down for a kid, being careful of Kenna (though Zayn does most of the work, holding Kenna tight to his chest with one arm, the other shaking as he holds himself up on the bed.

Zayn groans. "Fine, fine."

They all shift so they're in different positions, Harry in the middle with Kenna sleeping on his chest, Keigan and Bo beside him on both sides, Zayn and Louis curled around them all. It's warm and comfortable, and Louis curls further into it, humming into Keigan's neck until he giggles.

When seven thirty comes, Louis gets out of bed and starts getting dressed. Harry gets up too and heads into the kitchen, leaving Zayn in the beds with the kids by himself. Louis gives him a soft kiss before he heads out, then gives another to Harry, pulling on his boots, coat and scarf at the door.

The ferry station is a quick ten minute walk from their street, and Louis begins shivering barely one minute in. It's so cold, and the streets have a thin layer of ice and Louis worries he'll slip, but he doesn't, making it to the station safe and sound, four minutes before the ferry arrives. He can just see it in the distance, and his body sings with excitement. It's been too long since he's seen his family. They live too far away.

His mom's car is the first out of the ferry, the big silver van he'd taken to calling her _Mom Machine_ when she'd first gotten it.

Lottie's driving, with Felicite in the passenger seat, his mom asleep on Dan's shoulder in the next row of seats, with Daisy next to them, and Pheobe between Ernest and Doris right in the back seat. Everyone but Lottie is asleep, and Louis has to stop himself from cooing at them all.

Lottie pulls into the side of the road where Louis's standing and rolls down the window, letting a burst of warm air hit him in the face.

"Hey, Lou."

Louis reaches through the window and gives her a big sloppy kiss on the cheek until she whines. "Go hop in with mom, Dan and Dais, I'll drive us up."

Lottie agrees and get out of the car, pulling the door open where Daisy is, picking her up and sliding onto the seat with her in her lap.

Louis gets into the drivers seat and doesn't bother with the seatbelt, heading up the street and turning down his own. He parks in Harry and Zayn's driveway, next to Harry's Mustang and getting out to set about waking everyone up.

Louis takes Ernest from the car and helps Phoebe out, too, leading her to the door and inside while everyone follows.

The house smells like cottage pie, and he greets Harry in the kitchen with a kiss to the cheek.

"This is the brood." He introduces. "This is Ernest, Phoebe, Daisy over there, Lottie and Doris, Felicite, my mom and Dan. Everyone, this is Harry.

Harry wipes his hands and greets them all in that same cheeky way he does everything, giving all the girls (and Ernest), a kiss on the cheek, shaking Dan's hand. "Dinner will be in about ten minutes."

Louis hears more than one stomach grumbling and he chuckles. He leads everyone to the rooms Louis had chose for them, let's them settle, and helps Lottie bring in everyone's bags.

Zayn's still in the bedroom when Louis finds him, out like a light with Keigan rolling a small truck over his face and belly while Bo giggles, Kenna still asleep.

Louis leaves him asleep and checks everyone's nappies, taking Bo and Kenna into the nursery to change them.

He's in there when his mom appears, standing against the doorframe with a fond smile on her face. "Go away," he jokes, waving his hand towards her in dismissal.

"You did always like big families. Now where's Zayn? I haven't seen him yet? And my lovely grandson?"

Louis chuckles. "Zayn is asleep and Keigan's driving cars over his face."

His mom laughs with him and heads further into the room to watch Louis change Bo.

"What's this one's name again? Bo?"

Louis nods. "Short for Isabeau."

"She's got lovely skin." His mom says, tickling Bo's chin until she giggles with a wide smile on her face. "Look at that little nose."

Louis chuckles and hands Bo to her so he can pick Kenna up and change her as well.

"You've got yourself a nice family. Much better than Micah, really."

Louis wants to argue, but he really can't, not when his mom is completely right.

They're silent until Kenna's got her own nappy on and Louis's chucking the dirty ones in the bin. "C'mon, let's got get Zayn up."

-*-*-

Louis helps all the younger kids take a bath and brush their teeth after dinner, and it's an absolute mess, but it reminds him of when his sisters were younger so damn much. Ernest, Doris, Bo and Keigan are in the bath first, working together to get Louis completely wet while Phoebe and Daisy giggle through their toothbrushes at the sink. Harry and Zayn are in the lounge room with his mom, Dan, Lottie and Felicite, and he _knows_ they're giving them the _intentions_ talk.

Once the four youngest are out of the bath and in their pyjamas, Louis helps Daisy and Phoebe in and leaves them to their own devices. He brushes the youngest's teeth and then shoo's them to bed, Ernest and Doris in the nursery, Bo and Keigan in the travel cots in the master bedroom.

There's a change of plans as to the bed arrangements, because Pheobe and Daisy are close to passing out when he gets them dressed. They go in the spare room instead of Lottie and Felicite, and the older girls will go on the sofa bed once it's been set up, later on.

Once all the kids are in bed, he heads into the lounge room.

Kenna's asleep on the rug in front of the fire, far enough she doesn't get hurt or too hot, cuddled around her teddy bear, her blanket draped over her. His mom and step dad are on the bigger couch with his sisters, and Harry and Zayn are on the other.

Louis joins Harry and Zayn, and they all progress into conversation about pretty much anything they can think about.

-*-*-

Louis wakes up the next morning to the smell of pancakes and many tiny hands tickling him, voices giggling. 

Bo, Keigan, Ernest, Doris, Phoebe and Daisy are on him, shaking him to wake him up, yelling _happy birthdays_ and pressing kisses to his face.

"Help me, I'm being drowned by children!" He yells, chuckling, tickling them all back.

Harry appears in the doorway and jumps on the bed to join the kids, tickling Louis.

"Alright, everyone, let's help him up. He's got birthday presents to open!"

Louis's led into the kitchen, where his mom's making pancakes, and is given a kiss on the cheek by her, his sisters and Zayn.

They eat breakfast in the lounge room in front of _Elf_ , chatting about the events for the day.

People appear throughout the day, bringing presents and food, hanging about for lunch and either meeting his family or seeing them again.

A few hours before his mom's planned dinner, Louis's given all his presents to open.

Maura, Niall and Bressie have given him a massive box of cult classics Louis doesn't have (like _Pulp Fiction_ , _28 Days Later_ , _Flash Gordon_ and _Battle Royal_ ).

His mum, stepdad and youngest siblings have given him a new keyboard, and Lottie and Felicite give him the full _Vampire Chronicles_ series after he's put off reading it for so long.

When he gets to Harry and Zayn's present, he's handed a box almost the exact size of his forearm, from his wrist to his elbow.

It's covered in silver wrapping and a blue bow, and Louis tears it all off to get to the box.

The box is wood, maybe oak or ash, with a rounder lid and an old iron clasp, which Louis pulls up to stare inside.

It's _filled_ with photos, and when Louis reaches in he realises they're photos of them all.

The first one he picks up is of Zayn and Louis on Louis's bed, laughing, eyes bright and cheeks flushed. It's black and white, but the sun that's spilling through the curtains highlights them just as well as any colour.

The next is of Kenna asleep in her cot, Zayn leaning over with his thumb pressed gently against the crook of her nose.

He flips through the rest quickly before putting it down carefully to throw his arms around Zayn and Harry's shoulders, whispering _thank you_ 's into their skin.

His mom makes cannelloni for dinner and they all eat around two tables pressed together, their conversation loud and filled with joy.

Zayn, Harry and Louis clean the dishes and help the kids to bed before heading over to Louis's house to _really_ celebrate Louis's birthday.

The minute they reach Louis's bedroom, they start stripping, sharing kisses between them.

Harry gets his face between Louis's thighs, licking at his hole while Zayn pushes his cock into Louis's mouth.

It's been a while since they've really had a chance to do this. First Louis was I'll, then he was freaking out, and now his family's here, but, shit is he looking forward to this.

Louis squeezes his fingers into Zayn's thighs and swallows his cock down, pushing back against Harry's clever tongue with a whimper.

He sucks Zayn off while Harry fingers him open, shaking with the touch and whimpering around Zayn's cock until he's moaning and fucking up into Louis's mouth.

Once he's stretched and ready, they move him so he's laying on Harry's chest with Zayn behind him. Harry pushes his cock in first, and Louis moans.

"God, yes, _please_."

Zayn pushes his fingers in next to Harry's cock and Louis bites into the skin of Harry's neck to stop himself from screaming.

"There you go, darling." Zayn says, when he's got two in and he's tugging at Louis's rim to open him up and make space for Zayn's cock.

When Zayn finally starts pushing in, it doesn't hurt as bad as it had the first and only time they'd done this, but it hurts nonetheless, and Louis squeezes his eyes shut, pressing his face into Harry's neck and trying to pull down the groan of pain that wants to escape his throat.

"You alright, boo?" Zayn asks once he's bottomed out, leaning forward to kiss the back of Louis's neck.

Louis nods. "Yeah, m'okay, c'mon, you gonna fuck me or not?"

Both Zayn and Harry laugh, and set about making a rhythm that has one of them inside Louis at a time, so he's always full. They fuck him until he's begging, back arched, arm around the back of Zayn's neck, pulling him closer.

"There you go, baby. So tight, aren't you?" Zayn whispers into his ear while Harry reaches down to take Louis's cock into his hand. "You gonna come for us sweetheart?"

Louis whimpers and nods his head, grinding down onto their cocks.

"Doing so well, Lou." Harry says, running his thumb over the slit of Louis's cock. "You look so amazing, you know that? I need my camera, where's my camera?"

Zayn grunts out a laugh, giving a particularly hard thrust that has Louis crying out. "Silly boy."

When Louis come and Harry and Zayn have pulled out to get off over Louis's belly, Harry finds his camera and takes a few pictures, still breathing hard and grinning cheekily.

"Look at that." He's says approvingly to the photo on the camera display. "You look gorgeous. I should make an entire display on your come face and photos of your arse."

Louis giggles, smacking Harry on the arm. "Go away you little shit."

They fall asleep sticky and sated, curled together under the covers and whispering sickly sweet words into each other's mouths.

-*-*-

The next morning they shower and dress and head across the road where everyone's already awake.

Louis's mom is making bacon, eggs and pancakes for breakfast with Kenna tied in a sling against her chest while Felicite helps Daisy and Phoebe make smoothies.

They eat breakfast in the lounge room then set the plates in the sink while the kids call for presents.

It's a raucous affair, opening presents. Barely halfway through and the entire room is covered in wrapping paper, bows and toy boxes.

Louis hands Harry his present first and watches with bated breath as he opens it. It's a leather vinyl storage case he'd found, but inside he'd tucked away something special and he has to in clasp it for Harry to actually look inside. Inside is a box almost the same size as the actual vinyl case made of cedar wood Louis had special ordered with compartment to hold all of Harry's cameras.

Harry pulls it out and opens the clasps to the box and sitting inside is Harry's old camera. After he'd come up with the idea for the box, he'd called Anne up again and asked her if he could put it inside and she'd accepted.

"You Mom let me put it in there. It's got space for all it's parts, too."

Harry smiles softly, leaning over to rest his head on Louis's shoulder. "I love it, thank you, baby."

Louis smiles again. "It's better then that clutter in your drawer."

While everyone chuckles, Louis finds Zayn's present under the tree and hands it to him.

When Zayn's mum had called back, she'd told Louis that Zayn used to be really into drawing and painting, but he'd long since given it up. Louis thought he'd get Zayn back into drawing.

He'd found a wooden art box set and while it had cost an arm an a leg, he was so proud of it.

Zayn tears at the wrapping paper and stares at the box for a long time before opening it up.

"Jesus Christ."

"What is it, what is it?" Daisy and Phoebe ask, climbing over each other to see.

Zayn shows them and they coo in amazement.

"If you pull up the tray there's paint underneath." Louis tells him. Zayn does so and stares inside.

"Lou, this is amazing. How did you know I used to paint?"

Louis laughs. "I called your mom."

Zayn closes the case carefully and puts it on the ground so he can fling himself at Louis for a cuddle. "I love it, babe, it's amazing."

Louis hugs him back, kissing his temple.

When they're settled again, Zayn goes scouring under the tree and reappears with a box and a thick envelope.

"These are from Harry and I, but they're also for all of us, I guess?"

Louis chuckles and takes the envelope first, opening it and pulling the contents out.

"I checked your work schedule and we sort of, picked a three-week period that worked around it, I guess." Harry says, biting his lip as Louis opens the paper inside.

"Shit." Louis breathes. "Tickets to Manchester airport?"

"We've met your family, now you're going to meet ours."

Louis pulls them both into a hug, squeezing them hard. "God, I'd love to."

After their hug, he takes the box in Zayn's hand and pulls it open.

"Jesus Christ, you aren't..."

Harry and Zayn laugh. "No, not quite yet. It's sort of like... a promise? You hold onto it until we're all ready for it to be a reality."

Louis stares down at the ring in his hand and his heart almost bursts.

"God, I love you both."

Harry and Zayn look at each other and squeeze Louis into a hug. "We love you, too." Zayn says into Louis's ear, kissing the skin behind it.

"So much." Louis agrees.

Louis has no fucking clue what he was doing with his life before these two men came into it, but he's glad he's got them now.

Cause he does love them. So fucking much he thinks he might explode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending wasn't quite how I wanted it, but it's quite cute, I think?


End file.
